


You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...

by flickawhip



Series: Vince the Dangerous AU [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss faces down evil, and wins...





	You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...

“You nearly killed her and now...”  
“Stephanie...”

“No. How could you?”

“She doesn’t mat....”

“She matters to me.... She MATTERS.....”

The slap that follows is enough to knock Stephanie down, Fliss all but exploding from her seat, taking Vince down hard, her fingers digging into his throat with a growl, her voice fierce. 

“You....”

She doesn’t finish her sentence, pressing down harder until Vince is out cold, kicking him viciously twice, her voice harsh.

“Bastard.”

Her touch is softer as she moves to pull Stephanie up, her voice low and harsh. 

“He’s not worth it....”

“How could he?”

“I don’t know...”

Fliss’ voice is soft, leading Stephanie away, her words quiet. 

“I’m calling the police. Tonight.”

It had taken weeks to get the truth from Mickie, her voice low and broken as she admitted how she had really bled, her words dragging memories up that Stephanie had buried, her heartbreak clear as she sobbed into Fliss’ shoulder that night. 

Vince would be taken away, they could only hope it would be the end.


End file.
